


A Lovely Night

by Fatal_glitter



Category: Original Work
Genre: Childhood Friends, Cuddling & Snuggling, F/F, First Kiss, Fluff, Getting Together, Romantic Fluff, Singing, Tooth-Rotting Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-04
Updated: 2020-04-04
Packaged: 2021-02-28 23:22:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 726
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23455468
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fatal_glitter/pseuds/Fatal_glitter
Summary: Two girls on a lovely stroll on a summer night
Relationships: Original Female Character/Original Female Character
Kudos: 4





	A Lovely Night

**Author's Note:**

> So, I wrote this story for a creative writing assignment for my first English class in quarantine. I like how it turned out so I've decided to post it here. I am still new to writing, so if you have any tips on how I can improve, I would appreciate it!

It was a cool summer night, and two girls were walking through the deep woods, one of them clueless about their destination.

"Come on, where are you taking me Sage?" One of the girls, Claire, asked.

"It's a surprise, dummy!" Sage giggled "I wouldn't want to spoil the surprise for you, now would I?"

"Well, no, but come on! Not even a teeny little hint?" Claire begged, playfully shoving Sage.

"Nope. Not even a teeny little hint." Sage said, smirking.

These two had been best friends for as long as they could remember, from when they were neighbors in their childhood, to being roommates in their first year of college. They had always been there for each other, through thick and thin, and even when the world was against them, they had each other's backs.

And lately, Sage has been developing confusing feelings about Claire. For a while, she couldn't understand what was going on with her. Why has her face been getting so warm around Claire? Why did her heart race? Why did she feel so warm and fuzzy inside?

Yeah, after a quick google search and some thinking, it didn't take rocket science to figure out she had developed a huge crush on Claire. So, Sage developed a plan to tell Claire how she felt once and for all.

"We're here," Sage said as her heart began to race again.

"Whoa..."

Sage and Claire exited the forest into a clearing with a picnic blanket covered in their favorite foods, pastries, and drinks, surrounded by flowers scattered all around with the occasional candle to light up the area. And over the cliff, there's a view of a river, with the moonlight and stars reflecting off of it in an almost otherworldly manner.

"It's... beautiful," Claire said quietly, the candlelight adding a soft glow to her face.

"I thought you would like it," Sage responded, her dark cheeks beginning to warm and redden.

"But, what's all this for?" Claire asked softly.

"There's something very important I want to tell you, Claire." Sage said, picking up a guitar, mentally preparing herself for what she's about to do.

Claire gasped, realizing what was about to happen.

So Sage opened her mouth; and sang. 

"Fly me to the moon  
And let me play among the stars  
Let me see what spring is like  
On a-Jupiter and Mars..."

Claire had always talked about being an astronaut since the first time they went stargazing together in middle school. She was fascinated with anything about space ranging from the smallest asteroid, to the largest galaxy. So, why not sing a song about going to the moon with the one you love?

"Fill my heart with song  
Let me sing for ever more  
You are all I long for  
All I worship and adore..."

As Sage was singing, Claire started tearing up, the moonlight reflecting off of her deep green eyes.

Sage sang her whole heart out, her thoughts, feelings, and wants were all brought out in the open with this song. When she finished, she put down her guitar, and looked up, just now noticing the tears in Claire's eyes, and the biggest smile on her face.

"Sage, do you really..."

"Yeah." Sage confessed, a soft smile adorning her face. "Will you go out with me?"

"Sage!!" Claire shouted, tackling Sage in a hug. "Yes! I will go out with you!"

The two girls laughed and cried, sharing a tender kiss and laying together under the moonlight.

About 10 minutes later, Claire spoke."It's funny, I'm not sure why I'm surprised."

"What do you mean? Was I that obvious or something?" Sage asked.

"No, it's just that with all my space talk and you being a hopeless romantic with all the romance novels you've read." Claire giggled, cuddling closer to Sage. "I don't know why I wasn't expecting you to be so sappy!"

Sage chuckled "You know.. I'm really glad you said yes.

"So am I..." Claire responded, her face buried in Sage's chest.

"Now, as much as I am loving this cuddle session," Sage began, "I did make food for a reason."

"Oh! Right, I forgot!" Claire exclaimed, lifting herself up. "But can we continue this back at our dorm? I like it, you're cozy."

"Well, obviously, yes." Sage assured, sitting up as well. "Now, how about we eat?"

"Yes please!"

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading! Also, I think this is what I imagine Sage's singing to sound like: https://youtu.be/643mKHqdf8Q
> 
> Again, tips are appreciated!


End file.
